A fairytale of outcasts and knights
by IsoldeRubyGenevieneCeilteach
Summary: This is a little story about the Kingdom of Jellicle. The Counsellor is kidnapped and the knights ask outcasts to help them. Will they save him? And will the Kindom be the happy, loveful it was?


King Haresars sat in his room. He was waiting for his Counsellor: Deuteronomy. He was very late this morning. He was never late! Well, he better had to give a good reason for it. There were a lot of problems to discuss. Most of them were made by outcasts. Damn them! It where all fools, fools that dared to insult him. Him! The King! King of Jellicle! No one could insult him. If he would find some of those rebels, he would die and burn in hell forever. He had execute a lot of those and was proud of it. So everyone could see that with him there was no joking. A King was there to be obeyed and people was there _to _obey.

Knock knock!

'Come in!' a young girl with long dark blond curls and green eyes of fifteen came in. She bought and spoke.

'Your majesty, I've some sad news to tell you.'

'Yes?'

'Our guards have claimed that Counsellor Deuteronomy has been kidnapped.' She didn't looked in the eyes of her King. That was unrespectable to him and yourself if you wanted to live a bit more. Haresars stand up.

'He's what!' He walked towards the girl till she could feel his breath on her head.

'H-He's k-kidn-napped ...' She said shaking from the fear before being slapped. She backed away a little and put her hand on her cheek, crying silently. His hands where hard.

'Say to the guards that they must come here. Hurry up!' He pushed her outside and closed the door. The girl, with the name Etcetera, started to walk towards the dinner room of the guards, still sobbing. She didn't really care about the slaps. It happened almost every day. It where just the memories that returned. Her parents, her home ... all gone.

She stood before the door of the knights and knocked.

'Come in.' she heard and stepped in the room. It was big, of stone, with a fireplace, candles and a big table with the knights.

'Hey Cetty.' A flirtious voice said. She blushed, it was Sir Rum Tum Tugger. A handsome man with messy gold brown hair and blue green eyes. As much, Etcetera had a crush on him. As usually he was circled by his little fan club. The one with white blond hair and brown eyes was Etcetera's sister, Victoria, who was eightteen, three years elder. She looked up to face her little sister and her smile dropped. She sighed.

'He slapped you again, right?' Etcetera nodded. Victoria walked towards her and hugged her.

'He's a dick. We all know it.' Etcetera smiled, her sister always knew how to chear her up. Electra, Etcetera's cousin, was sixteen with dark orange hair and brown blue eyes. Sillabub, fourteen, had half long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Victoria pulled away from Etcetera.

'Oh, our 'King' has told me to say that the knights must come to his room ... Now!' The knights quickly left the room and made their way to the King's room.

'If it wouldn't cost my head I would've hit that guy a long time ago. He must take his paws from Cetty!' hissed Pouncival, a seventeen years old guy with short light brown curls and blue eyes. Tugger smirked.

'I think you've got a crush on that girl, Pounce.' He joked.

'I've not!'

'Of course.' Tugger tried to held his laughter, like the others. But that died quickly when they stood before the door of the King.

'Who's ... who's going ... first?' Sir Alonzo, nineteen, asked and froze when everybody pointed to him. He sighed.

'Alright.' He let his hand through his dark blond hair and closed his brown green eyes for a moment before he knocked on the door.

'Come in.' an angry voice said.

The couple was curled up next to each other. The mattrass was comfortable, the pillow was soft and the blankets were warm. They had deserved it after the long, difficult mission that had to do last night. The two were outcasts and agents for the great king of the outcasts: Macavity. He had ordered them to kidnap the Counsellor and they would have a night for themself. His name was Mungojerrie, a nineteen years old guy with dark orange hair and brown eyes. He let his hands through her long light orange hair and her blue eyes gazed in his. He looked enchanted to the eightteen years old girl with the name Rumpleteazer.

'How do you think our little Counsellor is doing it?' He asked. She laughed.

'He wasn't really little, was he?' He smirked.

'Well, I don't think he's really happy.' She said.

'Well, he has to with it. This isn't a hotel, is it?' She laughed. He kissed her softly.

'I love you, Rumple.'

'I love you to, Mungo.'

'Absolutly not!' Haresars yelled.

'But majesty, if he's really taken by outcasts, only a outcast can bring us to him.' Sir Munkustrap said. He was Tugger's older brother, about 21, with black hair and blue eyes.

'I don't want to work with some rebels!'

'But it's the only way.' Sir Mistoffelees. He was sixteen with black curls and grey eyes.

'I don't want it! Go!' The knights bow and left the room.

'We must try it though.' Sir Plato said, he was eightteen with brown orange hair and green eyes.

'I know, but how?' Sir Tumblebrutus asked, a sixteen years old boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

'Tonight we'll leave ... I know the perfect place where to find an outcast who can help us.' Tugger said and he smirked a little mischivious.

That night seven shadows left the palace. They wearied black coats and tried to be quiet as possible. Once over the wall and on the streats the group started to follow Tugger. He leaded them to a place where they had never been before. The alleys were dark and small. Even the moon couldn't shine there.

'Tugger where are you bringing us?' Misto asked.

'Yes, we're walking for hours.' Strap said.

'And now you will be reward.' Tugger said as he pointed to a small cavern in the wall. with the title: 'The Broomstick.' 'This is the place where all the outcasts come together.'

'Why didn't you told us?' Tumblebrutus asked.

'It would be to dangerous. These people have suffert enough.' His friends nodded in agreement.

'C'mon.' Plato said. 'We have to save someone.' and with that the group enterned.

'Yo Tugger!' They heard and a muscled pirate came to the group. He had dark orange hair and gold eyes. 'Are these friends of yours?'

'Hey Growltiger! Yes, I've bringed them here for a special reason.'

'Well, we trust you, but if you cheat us ... we kill you.' Growltiger almost joked.

'I know.' Tugger smiled. Growltiger left and the group set on a table.

'Tugger.' Someone whispered. It was a big man that seemed drunk. 'Are you going to hit on our scarlet beauty? Because if you aren't, I'll do it.' He licked his lips. Tugger looked like every moment there could escape smoke out his ears. He grapped the man by his jacket.

'If you touch her, no, if you only breath on her, I kill you. Do you understand?' He hissed. The man smirked.

'Of course, but hurry up. This ruby maybe will be taken by this guy.' and with that he left.

'Scarlet beauty?' Alonzo asked. Tugger looked around the cavern and finally pointed to a woman.

'Oh.' Everyone said. It was a woman about Tugger's age with long scarlet curls and green gold eyes. She sat at the bar and was drinking from a glass with some purple liquid.

'Who's that?' Alonzo asked.

'The sexiest and deadliest woman around here.'

'I think Pouncival is not the only who has a crush on someone.' Munkustrap said. They laughed.

'You know, you would be something for her sister.'

'Really?' Munkustrap almost joked. He never had though of a relationship with a girl. He always had his minds on his work.

'Yes. Look that's her.' Tugger pointed to the younger woman who was talking with the scarlet beauty. She had half long black hair and green eyes.

'Wow.' Munkustrap whispered.

'Hey Tugger. Who's that other girl?' Misto pointed the a girl about sixteen that was talking to the two womans.

'Oh, she? That's their little sister. All very pretty, right?' His friends nodded. The youngest had short black hair and gold eyes. They could hear them talk.

'Oh c'mon Bomba, let us see.' The youngest said.

'Yeah, you're playing with us, c'mon.' The second said. The eldest sighed, looked around to check that no one was looking and took something from her pocket.

'Oh.' Her sister said. In her hand were a ruby, topaz and amathist!

'Where did you took them?' The second asked.

'They are from our new 'Queen'. That bitch of Biacharma.' her sister widened their eyes.

'You stole them from the palace?' The youngest asked breathless. Her sister nodded proud.

'Do you think she can help us?' Tumble asked. This woman looked perfect.

'Maybe.' Pounce said. 'Well, I'm pretty sure.' Tugger stand up before anyone else could do it and walked towards the trio.

'Well, hello handsome.' The eldest said. 'I've seen you before here, right?'

'Yes and you always come here to drink and sing for the customers, rigth?'

'Are you spying me?'

'Maybe.'

'What's your name?'

'Sir Rum Tum Tugger.'

'Oeh a knight.'

'And you?'

'My name is Bombalurina.'

'Well, Bombalurina, I've something to ask you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, my friends and I have a mission and we asked ourself if you could help us.' her smile dropped.

'A mission.' She hissed.

'Yes.'

'Sorry, I don't want to do something for that bloody killer of families that calls himself our King ... C'mon we're leaving.' She said to her sisters. They nodded and followed their sister. Tuger ran after them and grabbed Bombalurina's arm.

'Wait! We're not doing this for Haresars. He doesn't want that we do this.' She turned.

'Let my arm go.' He did what she said and looked in her eyes.

'Please help us.'

'Well that depense. What's the mission?'

'Counsellor Deuteronomy has been kidnapped by outcasts.' The sisters widened their eyes.

'Yes, yes I'll help you.' Bombalurina said.

'Wait, if it is about him. We want to come to.' The second said and she pointed to the youngest and herself.

'Why?'

'Personal reasons.' Bomba said.

'Alright, but only because your 'personal reasons'. I'll intreduce you to the rest.' He leaded them to his friends, but the sisters saw them they shook their heads.

'To much.' The youngest said. 'If we don't want to be seen, the group must be no more than six.'

'Oh really ...' Misto said.

'Jemima.'

'Pretty name.'

'Thanks.'

'Yes, but it's true. Three of you must come with us and the rest must go back to the palace.' The second said.

'How do you call yourself?' Munkustrap asked.

'Demeter, and you?'

'Sir Munkustrap.'

'I see. Now, who's coming with us and who's going back?'

'Wait, what will the ones that go back do?' Plato asked.

'The King will suspect something if no one comes back, they can warn the rest if something happens and someone must protect the people when the rest is gone. ' Jemima said. The knights nodded understanding.

'So, who's coming with us?' Bomba asked. After a long discussion it was decide that Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees would come with the sisters. They would go the next day.

Mistoffelees woke up when someone trow water over him. He moved up and saw Jemima in front of him.

'C'mon you, we have to go.' She said and walked away. Misto stand up as she closed the door. He sighed. _Heaviside, she's beautiful! And Jemima, what a beautiful name. _He dressed himself and walked down the stairs where he found the sisters and his friends.

'Well, shall we go?' Munkustrap said as they nodded they left 'The Broomstick'. Infront of it there were six horses prepared for them. They all picked one and started their journey. Not through the alleys, but through a tunnel that brough you to 'The Moonforest'. It was almost dawn and the rising sun shined over the trees. Munkustrap looked over to Demeter and his hart jumped. The light in her eyes and hair that waved in the wind, it was magical. Demeter felled his eyes looking and turned. He quickly looked away, but was caught. Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger were in the lead.

'So, where do you think they brought him?' Tugger asked.

'I have an idea.'

'Where?'

'At 'Hiddenpaw', the castle of the King of Outcasts. At least that's what he calls himself.' He smiled.

'It's funny you know.'

'What?' She asked.

'You're an outcast, but are also risking being cast out from the outcasts self.'

'Oh, not all the outcasts are his servants and I'm not intending to.'

'I see.'

'Bomba, what if fa-ah-ehm what if the Counsellor is hurt.' Jemima asked.

'Then we must be very careful with him and ourself. His not the smallest.'

'You know him?' Strap asked.

'More then you can inmagine.' Dem said. The day flow away and when it was getting dark they set up the camp. It was a pretty place, by a cliff, but not too close. The fire lighted up the trees and stones and the moon shined brightly. Jemima looked like enchanted to the moon and for that moment she seemed almost ... innocent.

'What's wrong with her?' Misto asked to Bomba.

'Well, Jem has always had a short of relationship with the moon. Well, we all have, but Jemima has a really strong one.'

'Why do you have a relationship with the moon?'

'We believe that our mother can speak with us through the moon.'

'Oh ... she's dead?' Bomba nodded.

'She died protecting us from the knights of Haresars. Jemima was just 1 year old.'

'Where did you go?'

'To my aunt and uncle, we were always welcome there, but they got killed to. I was 16, old enough to care over my sisters alone.'

'Wow.' Bomba nodded, stand up and dissapeared in the darkness. Misto not really cared where she was going. He was more interested in how the moon shined over Jemima and made her hair sparkle and the stars sparkled in her eyes. He felt his hart jump and tried to control himself, but couldn't. He felt a desire of touching her, pulling her towards him, look her in her eyes, holding his hands in her hair, kissing her and ... Was it true? Had he falled for someone? Was he really in ... love? In love with her? With this little outcast? Well, it was a beautiful, funny, bright outcast though. He smiled.

'I would do anything for you Jemima.' He whispered. 'Anything.'

Demeter sat under a tree, reading a book. Munkustrap looked at her and laughed. Demeter looked up.

'What?'

'Well, I was thinking, why are you reading?'

'What kind of question is that? I like reading.'

'A woman doesn't need books. Womans must learn how to cook and clean and ...'

'So you think that a woman is only good to obey her husband and predusing children?!' She asked furious, but before he could answer she stand up and walked towards Jemima. Munkustrap slapped himself on his head. _Idiot! _

'Dem, what's wrong?' Jemima asked.

'Oh that bloody knight is such a jerk.'

'Munkustrap?'

'Yes, he just said that womans are only there to obey the man.'

'Really? What a dick!'

'Yes!'

'What do you think Bomba ... Bomba? Where's Bomba?' The sisters looked around, but didn't saw her. They stand up and turned to the knights.

'Bombalurina is gone.' Demeter said. Tugger was the first to move up.

'She probably is going out for a while, she'll be back in no time.' Munkustrap said. The group looked shocked at him.

'And what if she doesn't? Hmm? What if Bomba is going to get hurt?'

'Well, than we'll loose one member. That's not a tragedy. The only thing that we must do is saving Deuteronomy.' Tugger ran to his brother and picked him up by his shoulders.

'Listen, you big hairy bastard, if something is happened to Bombalurina I'll never forgive myself. You know how I feel about her. So move your legs and go with us searching for her.' Strap was surprised about his little brother. He had never act like this. This woman was really important to him if he did like this. He led him go, but still looked furious.

'Alright, alright, I'll come.' The group walked through the dark forest. It seemed like hours and they hadn't find Bombalurina yet.

'Bomba! Bomba! Where are you?!' They heard battle sounds.

'There! It comes from there!' Misto said.

'Do you think she's there?' Tugger asked. They heard a voice.

'Come here you bloody jerk! Let's see what the hell you can do with that toy of yours!'

'Yep, that's Bomba.' Dem said. They ran towards her to find her with sword in hand and a couple of man lying on the ground.

'Bomba!' Jemima said. She turned to the others and smiled. 'Hey guys.'

'What were you doing?'

'I was trying to find the castle and I think I found it.' She pointed to the man. 'They are outcasts and have a flame on their swords. A flame is the symbol of Macavity, The King of Outcasts.'

'He musn't be far away then.' Strap said.

'No.'

_At the royal palace_

'Why had Tugger to go? He could chear us up.' Sillabub said.

'I know. I miss him so!' Electra said.

'Well, you all can forget him.' Plato said. The maids turned to him.

'Why?' Victoria asked.

'At the bar he intreduced us to a woman. He has a crush on her and I must say that he isn't wrong.'

'A woman?' Etcetera asked.

'Yeah. She was hot! But to independent for my taste.'

'Her sisters were also nice.' Alonzo said. 'What were their names again?'

'Uhm ... Bombalurina ... i believe ... Demeter and ... Jemima.' Pouncival said.

'I can't believe that Tugger has fallen for someone.' Sillabub said.

'Me neither.' Electra said.

'Oh c'mon! There are others in the world.' Tumblebrutus said.

'Like who?' Victoria asked.

'Like me.' They rolled their eyes. 'What?'

The next day Alonzo walked through the city. He looked around and sighed. Mysery, only mysery. It was so sad. All these homeless, all this illness. Something had to change.

'Come back here you thief!.' he heard. From an alley came a girl with two knights of Haresars after her. Alonzo raced after them. He get into an alley for a shorter way and was before them he waited till the girl came by and grapped her arm. He pulled her in the alley and covered her mouth.

'Where is she?' he heard on eof the knights say.

'That bloody bitch! C'mon lets go that way.' the other said. As soon as they dissapeared he let her go.

'Oh thanks a lot.' she said.

'Oh no ...' his hart jumped when he saw her good. ' ... problem.' It was a beautiful woman with half long dark brown hair and blue.

'I'm Cassandra. What's your name?'

'Sir Alonzo.'

'Oh, a knight. Don't you come in trouble for this?'

'If no one has seen, no.'

'Well, I'm really grateful.'

'No need to.'

'Can I see you again?'

'Maybe.'

'Here around.'

'Maybe.'

'Okey. I'll see you than, sir.' Cassandra bow and dissapeared. Alonzo siged. God, this woman was beautiful. Now he knew how Tugger felt.

In the forest the group had made his way to the castle of Hiddenpaw. They had first gone to place f the fight and were now going towards the North.

'Hey guys, I see towers!' Demeter said and she pointed to small tops of castle towers. They smiled and ran towards it. Though it seemed so, it wasn't far away. The trees had just been so high. They hide themselfs behind trees so the guards couldn't see them.

'What now?' Misto asked.

'That guards must be distraced.' Strap said. They heard voices.

'Hey guys! Have you seen that!'

'What! What!' All the guards ran towards the other side, leaving the way free.

'That was easy.' Tugger said.

'To easy.' Bomba said. 'Lets be aware.' They ran towards the wall and smacked themself on it with their backs.

'We have to search the dungeons.' Jemima said. They moved carefully against the wall. Suddenly they heard a voice.

'Who's that?' They froze, but then realised that it came from under them. The looked down and saw a small window in the wall. They fall before it and saw the an old, kind face.

'Counsellor Deuteronomy.' said Tugger.

'Sir Rum Tum Tugger, Sir Munkustrap, Sir Mistoffelees ... Ruby, Topaz, Amathist!' he said as soon he saw the sisters. The knights were confused, but picked up their daggers and tried to oped the window.

'This is taking to long.' Misto said. He set his hand on the window and it suddenly was gone, assambled with a piece of wall.

'You're a mystical!' Jemima said.

'Yes.'

'Wow! I love magic!'

'You do?'

'Absolutley.' They helped Deuteronomy out of the jail and ran back to the wood.

In the palace the prince, Coricopat, sat on his bed, thinking. Would he do it? Was he brave enough to do it? Was he brave enough to fight for his kingdom and bring the peace back? It would make everything better. But what would his wife say? What would Tantomile think of him? Would she still love him? Would she understand? He sighed and decided. While he was sitting here a thousand of lives were destroyed. He was decided. He would do it. There was no time to loose.

When the little rescue team returned, they were a little surprised that there were no guards to attack them. They came in the palace without any problems.

'What's going on here?' Misto asked.

'I don't know.' Tugger said.

'You're back!' they heard and turned to see the maids and the other knights ran towards them.

'Counsellor Deuteronomy!' said Victoria. Etcetera felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Tugger helping Bomba from her horse. _That must be her._ Bomba looked Tuger in his eyes and for a moment it was like they were the only persons on earth.

'You've helped well, Tugger.' she said.

'Thanks, babe, you to.'

'Did you just called me babe?'

'Yes, don't you like that?'

'Maybe.' she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I knew it.' he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

'You know, I've noticed that your looks at me in the bar.'

'Well, than it doesn't need to say that I can't take my eyes of you.'

'No, no need to.' their faces came closer till their noses touched.

'I always waited for you, every night in the bar.' she said.

'I always wanted to hurt the man that get near you as best as I could.' he said. They came a little closer and their lips touched in a kiss. Deuteronomy looked at the couple with a smile. He walked towards them as they broke apart.

'Young man.'

'Yes.'

'If you want her. You must first ask me.'

'Why?'

'Because he's my father.' Bomba said. Tugger widened his eyes.

'Seriously?' They nodded.

'Oh my ... I mean, I hadn't espect this.'

'You two have my benisson and that your love may be forever.' They smiled and kissed again.

'Listen Plato, why was it so easy to come into the palace?' Muskustrap asked.

'Oh you're never going to guess what happened.'

'What?'

'Prince Coricopat has killed his father and nw he's the new King!'

'What! But that's fantastic!'

'We know.' From that moment on the Kindom of Jellicle turned to be the happy, loveful Kindom it was. Bomba and Tugger maried the next week and lived a happy life with their three children. Mukustrap apologised to Demeter and Mistoffelees and Jemima maried a year later. This was the little story about the Kindom of Jellicle.


End file.
